braneshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Metro Biome
The Metro Biome is a heavily civilized biome consisting of several manmade structures and regions. Of note are the Slums, Commercial, Ruins, Sewers, and Suburbia. Out of all the population centers, the Metro Biome is the largest in size, population, and density. Known Sub-Biomes * Slums * Commercial * Suburbia * Sewers Known Landmarks Flea Market Square - There are two sorts of shops in the Commercial Sub-Biome. There are those that were successful enough to get their own establishment, and then there are the stalls just owned by foreigners trying to both help other travelers and make themselves a quick buck. Flea Market Square is the biggest concentration of the latter. Generally speaking, you can either get a steal or give a steal to a merchant, as prices range wildly. No refunds. Circle of Champions - The go-to-place for most sporting events. The floor is fully automated and easily repairable, and it can seat 150,000 individuals of human size. The best place to fight it out for the crowd and expect to walk away still alive (if hurting like the dickens). Ruins (Post-apocalyptic ruined skyscrapers etc) - A particularly rundown part of the Slums, this area is marked by monster infestation - it lays on the border between the Occult Biome and the actual Metro Biome. Rumor has it that at the core of it all is a particularly odd chunk of Mother Canonite... The Underground - Less a sub-biome/landmark and more of a category, the Underground's physical location shifts constantly as it consists of essentially organized less-than-legal activity within the Metro Biome. This can include drug dealings, black market armaments, stolen goods, animal fights, underground death-matches, hit-man contracts, etc. One notable thing for adventurers is that it's a great way to find less-than-kosher high-risk high-reward jobs, such as assassination, smuggling, or participating in Coliseums... Bloody Gauntlet - One of the no-holds-barred arenas in the Underground. Patrons gamble upon the lives of the contestants, who may be pitted against each other or against terrible abominable beasts, possibly hunted illegally or worse. Has a seedy brothel/bar/nightclub attached as well that patrons may visit and "enjoy" while waiting for matches. High-Rise Penthouses - if your income is at the top, you live at the top. The High-Rise Penthouses rest at the top of several skyscrapers and are fairly heavily guarded - both conspicuously and inconspicuously. Approach at your own peril, even if you just want a peek at how the Top 1% live. Rooftop battles may draw the ire of some of this security. Canopy Circuit - Living in Metro Biome can be living in the fast lane - literally. One of the legally sanctioned sporting events, the Canopy Circuit runs through the Commercial district up and even across some of the High-Rise. During sanctioned races, the track has a tube enclosing the roads to protect onlookers from debris and, in the case of more violent races, shot. During unsanctioned races? Well, it IS living life in the fast lane. Hosted events include Chocobo Racing, as well as a certain License Administrator Trial. Most races are hosted by Caster. Known Races It must be noted that the Metro Biome generally attracts all sorts of sentient life for one reason or another. Therefore, the following must not be considered a comprehensive list. At all. * Human - need I say more? Generic Fantasy * Elves - these elves are more pompous, haughty, and spoiled than their forest-dwelling kin. Generally seeing themselves as somehow above most other races, even in a city they tend to keep to themselves. Still sleek, still beautiful, and still assholes. Tend to pick up white collar jobs or ones involving spellcasting. * Dwarves - Dwarves in the Metro Biome tend to be barkeepers or blacksmiths. Some enjoy drinking the other races under the table. Generally, dwarves get along well with most other races for the lack of giving a serious shit with their bearded burly midget selves. No, female dwarves do not have beards, but some fashion fake, stylized beards, as beards are seen as something borderline sacred in dwarf culture. * Demi-Humans - Demi-humans are half-human, half-some naturally occurring phenomenon. Unlike elves, dwarves, or demons, demi-humans generally somehow have incorporated wildlife characteristics as well as humanoid ones. This can be due to genetic mutation, exposure to magic or radiation, or being the descendent of someone who suffered from the aforementioned phenomenon. They experience some stigma among some humans and elves due to the sheer variety and scope that the term "demi-humans" covers. Futuristic * Robot - Robots are completely mechanical automatons that can operate independently or at their master's whim. They tend to not be skilled with magic. Some are servants and slaves, and some have fully-functioning AI. There are some robots that look down upon their essentially soulless brethren, and some that pity them. Final Fantasy * Moogles - Moogles often are seen in messenger positions as well as owning some oddity shops. Pokemon * Anthromorphic Pokemon - Anthromorphic Pokemon aren't differentiated very well from Demi-Humans by those not familiar with their origin. However, they have a long tradition and history in competing in combat, and can often be seen populating locales like the Circle of Champions. Unlike other combat-centered races, Pokemon combat is based in sportsmanship and tradition. * Feral Pokemon - the basic form of Pokemon - their wild counterparts. Often seen as great pets and allies. Like their anthromorphic brethren, they enjoy competing with each other in combat. Similarly to their anthromorphic brethren, it is rarely a contest of true hostility. Known Figures Nitro Speedfreak Caster Ryker King Human CEO of King's Armory, inc., Ryker is a masterful businessman and diplomat and a well-known philanthropist. He is well-known for his work with local orphanages. Employees tend to stay with his company for life. Matt Tate Anthromorphic Raichu. Sports commentator over sanctioned coliseum battles and races. Takes very good care of his pompadour and knows many tricks involving the mic and his tail and light shows to a shocking effect. Despite being a demi-human, he has graced the cover of a good number of fashion magazines as a model. In spite of his fame and fortune, tends to be rather down to earth when off-camera. Known Wildlife Due to this being a civilized area save for the Ruins, most notable wildlife is either domesticated or humanoid. Therefore, this section is non-applicable. However, it may be noted that animal slavery is a thing for the purposes of labor and shadier dealings. Category:Biome